KrYpT
Outside of CAW/Background Story CAW Wrestling Career =Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events (??? - present)= Replacing Amazing (??? - ???) Hatred of Lee (??? - ???) A Worthy Championship (2013 - ???) Once KrYpT got his hands on the Psycho Championship it seemed too fitting, and almost acted as a part of him. Breaking Deathstroke's spine on the steel steps week's prior and playing mental games with his estranged other half Devante Wright. KrYpT became bored with his competition. Easily defeating the likes of legends like Mr. Extreme, Zero decided to give a person with a similar issue a match with KrYpT on EWWE Monday Night Unforgiven 33; that person happened to be the then dominant Hardcore Champion Rhino. This was their first and very forgotten about encounter, much more even than the following time. KrYpT took everything the Man-Beast had to throw at him and sent it directly back like he was absorbing the energy of every attack. Finally he managed to best him by delivering 3 brutal Ancient En-KrYpT-tion's along with a low blow throw in for insult. Back on the Path of Vengeance (2015 - ???) In KrYpT's return he wasted no time showing Devante Wright exactly why he had done so. Azkadellia now full backing the behemoth of terror the Resistance had a new foe on their hands. Superman was the first to be valiant and step up for the sake of the roster but was quickly shut down. On EWWE Rising 50, the show opened with Azkadellia seemingly done with Rhino's losing and sent him out to face KrYpT in yet another contest. It seemed after last time he wanted no parts in this but the Queen of the Oz forced him out anyway in a royal rage. This led to The Master of Disaster annihilating Rhino in the worst possible manner, torturing the poor soul until quite literally his last breath forcing Rhino's polymer mat horn right through his head. The following episode he did not have a match however he did stand by Azkadellia and have a stare down with a very similar creature in power, The Sheriff, bodyguard to the CEO of EWWE, Sebastian Lacroix. Whilst Azkadellia did the same to Lacroix. This further built the tension between the two bosses and their monsters. Other Media KrYpT is only the 3rd person to have physically murdered a man with his bare hands in the ring on purpose, as seen on Rising 52 when he pushed Rhino's horn into his skull with his knee rendering the once dominant Man-Beast braindead. In CAW Finishing Moves *Ancient En-KrYpT-cion (Deadlift Spike Powerbomb) *Dark Embrace (Chokebreaker) *Prowling Chokeslam (Spinning 360 Chokeslam) (Early 2012) Signature Moves *Mounted Facial Punches; Multiple Variations *Kryptonic Impaler (Rebound or Running Spear) *KrYpT Slayer (Gutwrench Gutbuster) *Uppercut; Sometimes Intentionally Misses to Distract *Oklahoma Slam *Sit-Out Spiral Bomb Signature object *Fire Notable feuds *Lee *Devante Wright Managers *Azkadellia (Current) Signature Taunt * Continuous Quick Throat Slit; Set-Up for the Kryptonic Impaler Entrance themes Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events # Out Of My Way (Intro Cut) by Seether (2012) # Not Listening by Papa Roach (2013 - Present)